


Subtle Hints

by sheankelor



Series: The Professors [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 03:24:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3365942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheankelor/pseuds/sheankelor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can Severus understand what Harry is getting at? Will Harry get what he wants?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subtle Hints

 

Harry arranged three small statues on the shelf above the fireplace. He moved them about until they were all facing Severus' chair.

 

Stepping back he grinned. It was perfect. There was no way Severus would not see them. He was sure that the man would understand exactly what he was saying.

 

Severus walked in and looked at where Harry was gazing. _'The spirits of Christmas Past, Present, and Future...'_ “No matter how you feel, I am not being a scrooge.”

 

“So, you'll come with me to the Weasleys then?”

 

Severus narrowed his eyes and sat down. “Bah Humbug.”

 


End file.
